Tears for Thy Father
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Stone has a little chat with Billy about his father... then with Primera. that's why the sister remained silent... and why the father was resented by the son.


I don't own Xenogears.

A/N: all hail Black family angst.

_Tears For Thy Father_

__

__

It was the quite of afternoon. The sun was beginning its final steps towards setting and the blue was starting to get first traces of orange. The young boy was alone in the hall that was the Ethos library, deep into the book in front of him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, as they always did whenever he let his guard down long enough.

The man watched him silently, the urge to wipe the tears, and then taste them, almost too great.

How long has he been standing there, watching? Three years now?  No, longer. He had watched the boy run happily in hi home, with his mother. He watched the boy with his sister. He watched the boy learn to use a gun.

He watched the boy watch his mother die.

As silently as he stood there, the man approached to stand behind the boy and places his hands on shaking shoulders. Blue eyes looked up, tears stained, and then the tears were wiped away quickly.

"Bi, Bishop Stone!"

The man smiled at the tone of respect… and fear… his name was said in.

"Hello, Billy. What are you doing here all alone? Shouldn't you be out there in the fresh air, with the rest of the children?"

Billy shook his head harshly, as though to shake thoughts away.

"N, no. I still have an assignment that needs to be finished."

"I see. You work hard."

"Yes sir."

The slight shiver that ran through the boy's body made the man smirk. The boy did not look up.

"You are such a good boy, Billy. Always willing to do what the adults are telling you to. You always come back from saving innocents, not willing to break even when the path is hard. You should be proud, son."

"Thank you, sir."

The boy's voice was beginning to relax. Excellent, the man thought with a smirk. So much easier to twist his world like that. He licked his lips, imagining the taste of fresh lips on his tongue.

"So unlike our father."

The boy tensed visibly, adding more to the man's excitement.

"Re, really?"

"Why, but of course. He was always so careless. Never gave any thought to anything. Never stopped to think about himself, about others. His family."

"I… should be going…"

The boy tried to get up, but Stone kept the grip on his shoulders, keeping Billy in place. The Bishop went on, oblivious to the young Etone's words.

"I mean, here you are, learning, studying, making a better future for yourself. For those orphans you picked up. And for your dear little angel. That girl who's completely dependent on you."

A tear fell on his hand, a mark that the boy's defenses were steadily being crushed. His sister has always been his weak spot.

"But where is he, now? Where was he three years ago?"

There wasn't tension. There was the slightest of shivers, caused by long suppressed emotions.

"If only he was there…"

Stone shook his head, throwing as much sadness and remorse as he could into his voice.

"…then your sister would still be laughing. She'd still be singing."

The grip tightened, slim fingers digging into young flesh, the thin cloth providing little protection. 

"And with her, another voice. A beautiful, gentle voice. If only he was there, maybe your mother…" 

His hand trailed to the boy's smooth face, catching a tear with a slender finger. Then, he tasted it, savoring the flavor. Ah, young despair…

The grip, tight as it was, proved to be not enough as Billy stood up quickly, his face sealed.

"I, I better get going. The prayer, the prayer is about to, to start."

He said, trying to keep his voice under control.

"Excuse me."

"But of course."

Hurriedly collecting his things, the boy left, just as quickly.

"You're a mean, mean person."

The Bishop turned to the small voice with a fatherly smile.

"Ah, little Primera. Now what are you doing here? The prayer…"

"You're mean. And you're evil. You're a liar, too."

He kneeled next to her and seemed thoughtful. The ways in which he could kill her, if he so wished. The mind bugled with possibilities.

"Now why would you say such harsh things?"

"Leave him alone. He'll find out. Let us go."

The smirk shone brightly on Stone's face.

"Now, now, child. Aren't you remembering our deal?"

He carefully caressed her cheek, her brother's tear still moist on his fingers. She stayed unmoving.

"You stay quiet, otherwise something nasty might happen to your big brother."

Her expression remained unchanged, though her eyes showed some fear.  As they were supposed to. So much like, and yet unlike, her mother.

Sighing, he stood up to leave.

"Daddy'll be back."

He turned to her, more than lightly amused.

"Oh?"

Suddenly, all childhood innocence left the girl as she stared at him.

"Then he and Billy'll kill you."

The man's eyes widened. The girl walked past him casually.

"Children should be seen…"

A bullet flew past her ear, connecting solidly with the wall behind her.

"…rather than heard."

He then walked off, dropping of a cross shaped necklace Billy had left behind him in his rush to leave. Primera stood there, shocked, as she picked up the pendant.

"Daddy…"


End file.
